


Remedy

by Chybi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, F/M, Female Character of Color, Omega Bruce, POV Original Female Character, You are Malikai, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Love, alpha reader, not Jerome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chybi/pseuds/Chybi
Summary: You've had enough of your mom's boyfriend's beatings. You run away...and then a blue eyed man finds you.





	1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has always been my favorite color.

"FUCK YOU!", you yell as you run out of your 'ex' home. You're sick and tired of your mom and...ugh. Even thinking his name makes you sick. David, your mom's boyfriend, is the sickest human being you've ever met. He's a dick sober and a monster when under the influence. He's hit you on several occasions. You tell your mother but she doesn't seem to care, but this time he went too far. 

You had just gotten home from studying with a friend when David came into the kitchen. " And where have you been, young lady?", he slurred. He was obviously drunk and all you wanted to do was get your pie and go to your room. "I was studying with a friend", you reply eager to leave his presence. "A boy kind of friend? Oh no! You are not allowed to be a whore in **my** house!" "This isn't **your** house David. And you have no right to tell me what to do with **my** body!" "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you whore!", he shouted. " I am not a whore! And I can shout at you if I want, you...you alcoholic  **DICK**!" You knew immediately that you shouldn't have said that. You ran as fast as quicksilver to your room. You got in, shut the door and locked it. David pounded on the door. He was shouted profanities like "whore", " slut", "bitch", and even some you hadn't heard of before. There you were laying in bed, crying your eyes out. You waited at least 2 hours after the yelling stopped, grabbed your duffle bag, and started packing. 'Essentials only', you told yourself. Once you were finished packing, you left your room. You found David passed out on the couch. You put up the middle finger as you passed him. Your mother was also passed out. You tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. And with that you left, screamed " **FUCK YOU** ", at the top of your lungs and ran. 

You had just stopped running when you saw a huge building. It looked like a base of operations for a company. You were very tired so you sat on the front steps to catch your breath. "What are you doing out here so late, darling?" Your (my eyes are black so that's the color I will be using) black eyes were met with a pair of cold blue ones. You knew that look, hell you have that look. "I'm doing whilst it looks like I'm doing", you snapped. You don't know why your being so aggressive but he gave off this aura of...of... **alpha**. You didn't like it.

" Hey kid, calm down I'm just trying to be polite. So why are you out here so late? You can't be older than, what 14?" "Ding, ding, ding. You won the damn contest. I kinda ran away from home." "Why?", the curious man asked. "Well aren't you curious. My mother's boyfriend is a dick named Dave. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left", you reply. "Well I understand that. Name's Jerome by the way. What's yours?" "Malikai", you replied. " Well Malikai since you've got no where to stay, you can crash at my place." Jerome said. You knew that was a bad idea but you felt connected to him in a spiritual sense. So you followed him up the elevator to a lavish penthouse. He took you to what you assumed was his room and said,"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Again you didn't fully trust him but that damn connection. You got into the bed. It smelt safe and familiar like if you smelt yourself. You rolled over for a little while but then started to look out of a window. This place had an epic view of the city below you and the moon above you, which just so happened to be full. You fell asleep after that...you don't remember your dream.


	2. Carry Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

* * *

You awake strapped down to a table and surrounded by four people. "Jerome what the **HELL** is going on?" you ask. A slender, tall, black haired man steps up. "Hello Miss Malikai, I am Theo Galavan. This is my sister Tabitha and an associate of mine, Barbara. You are tied down because you went into your first rut and we had to sedate you before you hurt anyone." " Wait, so your saying I'm an Alpha, but how is this possible? My mom is a Beta and she said my dad was too." you reply. "She must have lied my dear. Now Jerome says you could be an asset to me so I won't throw you out but if you are going to live here you must abide by these rules. No questions about what we do. No police or doctors will ever be called. And if you bring someone home make sure we know. Is that clear?" he asked. "Yeah sure, but how will I go to school", you ask. " Don't worry darling, Galavan did some paperwork and now your his niece. He got you into this prestigious school or whatever." said Jerome. "So you might wanna get ready for tomorrow. Take these pills too. They're Alpha suppressants so you don't go into a rut at school." "Thanks Jerome", you reply, " Call me bro", he says. You smile at him. After a thorough conversation with Tabitha and Barbara they take you to your new room. It's purple, a deep blue, and black. You of course love it. While looking around you see a mirror. You walk over to it to see how bad you look. You gasp. Your more toned and on the muscular side of the spectrum. You'd always been a petite girl but now look at you. Your hair had gotten darker. It now look blue-ish black instead of brown. You had also gotten taller. You were now 5'9, and looked 18. You could definitely get used to this.

*Time Skip sponsored by that ginger bastard*

Tabitha had just helped you get ready for school. You had taken a liking to her. She did your make up and knew exactly what to put on you to make you look like a model, but at the same time a badass. She even drove you to school. As you're getting out you are bombarded with looks. Old you would've shied away but you're an Alpha now and Alphas don't do that. They take charge and are the leaders in this world. You strut up to across the court yard like a boss. You see several distinct groups of students. I guess even rich people have packs, so to say. You've never truly for anywhere but now you know exactly which group you're in. You head straight up to the Alphas. "Which one of you is the strongest", you ask. A big blond guy walks over to you. You get into an arm wrestling position. He seems to catch on and goes to the other side of the table and mimics you.

***Bruce's POV***

****As he's walking through the court yard he over hears two guys talking about a new girl. One of them says she challenged Chuck Bronstien, the biggest and baddest Alpha of  the school, to an arm wrestling match. 'I have got to see this.' He thinks. He rushes over to the crowd and sees the new girl. She's  got beautiful caramel skin, black hair and black eyes that seem to enrapture anyone who stares at them. He feels a pull towards her. And her smell. She an Alpha, no doubt about it, but female Alphas are suppoesed to be rare or extinct. She's literally a diamond. Beautiful, radiant and rare.  


***Reader POV***   


'This blondie won't know what hit him once I'm done.' You think. You don't even have to use all of your strength to beat him. It takes 5 seconds. He's absolutely stunned and with that you go to the school's office to get your schedule and to see your class buddy. They paired you up with an Omega named Bruce. This is apparently unusual but no one else signed up. You walk into the office and are bombarded by the smell of freshly baked apple pie and a sense of home. You follow the scent to a slender boy. He looks 13, maybe 14. Very attractive for his age and has a maturity that others his age could never get. "Ah, Miss Galavan, you're here", says your principal, " This is Bruce Wayne, your class buddy." The amazing smelling boy, Bruce apparently, walks over to you and shakes your hand. "It's nice to meet you Malikai", he says. You can't help yourself. You pull him into your arms and smell him. Fresh apple pie, rain, and home. He smells heavenly. You feel him shift and smell you back. Your glad it's not just you, but it's gotten awkward in the office so you run out the back door with him in your arms like a bat out of hell. You sit under a tree and scent him more. 

After about ten minutes of this he unravels himself and says," I am so sorry! I have overstepped." "No I f anyone should apologize it's me, for just grabbing you like that." "No I...I enjoyed it...a lot. I felt protected." He replied. "Bruce I think we're true mates", you say," Yeah that's the only explanation for this and..." "What is it Bruce? Your scent just changed...I don't understand." "Malikai I just went into heat..." You immediately take out your phone and call Galavan. You tell him what happened and he sends a car for you. Bruce then calls his butler/guardian Alfred to tell him. Alfred doesn't seem to trust me at first but Bruce gives him his word.

Once you get to the penthouse you pick up Bruce, and carry him bridal style to your room. As you set him on your bed he asks,"Will I ever get to walk again because this is the second time you've carried me." "Oh don't act like you hate it. You know you love your Alpha carrying you." You reply. His entire seems to flush as you say **Alpha.** You then remember why you're here, to rake care of him,  **your OMEGA**. "Bruce if you start to feel uncomfortable I need you to tell me okay. I don't want to forc-" He mutes you by slamming his lips onto yours. You gently lay him down onto the bed and begin to take of his clothes. "Malikai, please just..." "What do you need baby?" You ask. "You, **Alpha**." And with that you can't help yourself. You rip off the rest of both of your clothes and well...smut ensues.

You lay awake in bed with Bruce. You realize you're in love with this kid. Hmm...your **Omega**. You've never felt more at home than right now. "I wonder what will happen next." You say to yourself. You then fall asleep to the sound of Bruce's even breathing.


End file.
